A Friendly Competition
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: Halloween is coming up and Jojo sets up a costume contest with a grand prize going to the best couple. However, after a certain rule is added, it pits everyone against each other no matter what the cost. Will this end badly for them?
1. Chapter 1

Alden and Jojo were at the Castle with Vanellope and Oreanna. They came by as it was close to Halloween and wanted to ask permission from the two rulers for a contest they wanted to hold.

"Tell me again what you guys are planning. I didn't quite get it.", Vanellope said.

"Well, since it's almost Halloween, Alden and I got to thinking of having a sort of costume contest among the racers. And we were hoping that you'd let us hold it here at the Castle.", Jojo said nicely.

"Wait, another costume party at the Castle? Sorry guys but we do that every year here. And frankly, I'm kinda tired of it. I was actually thinking of skipping any of these dress up events for once and just kick back and relax with Flugs. Maybe watch a horror movie or two.", Vanellope replied.

"Yeah, Jack and I were thinking the same thing.", Oreanna added. "Sorry boys, but you're out of luck on this one."

Alden and Jojo looked at each other as the two sisters began to walk away. They really wanted to hold the contest and had to think of a plan and quick.

"Oh, that's too bad. Looks like we won't be giving anyone the grand prize after all.", Alden said, snapping his fingers and pretending to look disappointed. He winked at Jojo, who then got the idea.

"Y-Yeah, looks like we wasted all that money for nothing.", he said coyly.

"Oh well. Such a shame." Alden turned around and began walking towards the door. "Come on Jojo, we'll just have to see if we can get a refund."

Jojo started following his brother out. "Okay. Well, thanks anyway. Bye girls!"

As the two leaders were about to go back to work, they stopped when they overheard the two boys and this special "prize" of theirs.

"Wait!"

The Airhead and almond duo stopped and glanced at each other, a smug grin on both their faces. "Yes?" They turned to face the two royals.

"What exactly is this prize of yours, huh?", Vanellope asked.

Alden grinned. "Well, we **were** planning to give away a week-long, all expenses paid trip to Disneyland Kinect."

Vanellope and Oreanna's eyes widened a bit and were surprised by the prize. An all expenses paid trip to one of the largest theme park games was quite pricey, even for them. Then again, while they did have the money for it, the two often had other responsibilities to take care of in the game. How these two were able to get them was a mystery.

The two sisters turned to each other and whispered, "An all expenses week-long trip! Can you believe it Van? We have to win that prize.", Oreanna whispered.

"No duh! It'll finally give us a chance to relax without dad or Sour Ball telling us what to do. It's gonna be perfect!", Vanellope replied. "Just think of it. A whole week to ourselves in a classy hotel and all access passes to the rides. Sounds like a vacay I can get behind."

"Totally. So, we gonna let them have this silly contest so we can win it?", Oreanna asked.

"Sure as sugar, sis." The two turned around and tried to act convincing to the two.

"So?", Jojo asked.

Vanellope cleared her throat as said, "After some thinking, we've decided to let you two host this contest of yours. You are free to use any part of the Castle as the venue, just as long as you let the others know and clean up once the competition is over. Got it?"

Alden and Jojo jumped for joy at getting the ruler's approval. "Thanks Van! You and Oreanna are the best!", Jojo said.

Alden brought his fists together, activated his Runner Mode, and grabbed Jojo before quickly running out of the Castle. "Come on Jojo, let's get the posters up!" The two of them ran out leaving the two sisters behind.

"Well sis, that was...unexpected. Do you think we'll win that prize?", Oreanna asked.

Vanellope just put her hands in her pockets and started walking toward the kitchen. The Oreo dressed girl followed her from behind. "Eh, I'm sure we will. With what these chumps probably have for that contest, I guarantee you that we'll be the ones going to Disneyland Kinect." She said as she grabbed two cans of Diet Coke from the fridge and handed her one. Oreanna took the soda and cracked it open. The raven haired racer did the same and the two raised their drinks high. "To winning!"

"To winning" The two of them started chugging down their drinks when Alden suddenly reappeared.

"Oh hey, I forgot to tell you two. The contest will be next week and only couples can enter. To be specific, you can only enter if you are a couple and that the costumes you're wearing are a couple too, either in fandom or officially by the creators. Also, you have to do a skit based on that character to get a chance of winning the vacation, so props are welcome. If you don't, well, you know what happens. Okay, bye!" And with a small flash, the magician of a racer disappeared once more.

The two spit out their drinks, getting some on each other's faces. They stared blankly at each other, the soda still dripping off their mouths.

"Did he just say-", Oreanna started saying.

Vanellope nodded. "Yeah, he did."

The two were now in an awkward situation. They had wanted to take the trip together and get the week off for themselves. But now that Alden has revealed the condition for this contest of theirs, well... Let's just say that it won't be ending with a free vacation for one of them.

"S-So...uh... I guess I'll just be going... Gotta find Flugs and all that. Good luck on the contest, sis.", Vanellope said, scratching her head and feeling uncomfortable at the fact that she'd have to compete with her sister.

"Um...Y-Yeah, you too. Well... gotta go.", Oreanna replied.

"BYE!" And with that, both went their separate ways as Vanellope glitched out of the room while Oreanna ghosted her way through the walls. This left the sticky puddle of soda left on the floor for Bill to clean up.


	2. Contest part 1

"I'm sorry but you want me to do what?", Rancis exclaimed. Vanellope arrived at his house a few while later and asked him if she could talk to him about something important. Thinking it was serious, he let her in. They were sitting on the couch when the young leader talked about the contest.

"I want you to help me win a costume contest that Al and Airhead are holding next week to win an all-expense-paid, week-long trip to Disneyland Kinect.", Vanellope replied. "Please?"

Rancis shook his head in disbelief. "Really? A full week vacation, and all-expenses paid?"

"Did I just hear an echo or something?", Vanellope said before suddenly getting up in Rancis's face. "Yes! I said a whole week!"

"B-But how did they even afford that? I know Alden does business with his bar, but even so, he couldn't have-"

"Who cares how he got it? I just really really want to get that trip.", Vanellope practically begged.

Rancis thought for a moment. "I don't really know Nelly. As much as I would also like a vacation, you know I don't exactly have very good experiences in Disneyland.", he said, scratching the back of his head. "Remember our last trip?"

"Don't remind me. You always get in trouble with a random brute and I have to bail you out. You also constantly eat a lot of snacks just before we get on a ride and always throw up on me...", she shuddered at the memories of every time Rancis vomited on her and her hoodie would reek of bile and digested corn dogs and soda afterwards. "And let's not forget that 'bull incident.'"

"I know! But why do you want me to come with in the first place?", the Reese's boy asked.

"Well...actually... that's the other thing I wanted to talk about.", the young ruler said as she randomly kicked the ground. "I was gonna ask you for something else if we win."

Rancis looked confused. " _What do you mean?_ "

* * *

Jojo and Alden were passing out flyers in the town square when the Airhead boy suddenly froze.

"What is it Jojo?", Alden asked.

"I...I feel a... a song joke coming on.", Jojo said as he tried to get a sense of where it might be coming from. "I have to go. See ya later!" He dropped the flyers and was about to run when Alden suddenly tackled him.

"Oh no you don't! You've gotten me in enough trouble with that! You're staying here and passing out these flyers." And to make sure he did, Alden aimed Jojo's right arm toward his own shoes and gave it a squeeze. Some liquid Fruit Roll-Ups oozed from his hand and onto his shoes, gluing the older of the two to the ground. "There, now you can't escape."

"Such a killjoy.", Jojo grumbled.

Alden just rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah... whatever. Just keep in mind that I'm the one paying for everything."

* * *

"You see... I wanted to win so that Oreanna and I can go together. I know she's been working hard on the other official duties of the game..." She tried to stop herself from laughing at the word 'duties', "...but... I know that she's working herself to the bone with all of that. I really want to get this trip for her."

Rancis looked a bit surprised. At first, he thought that his girlfriend wanted to win the trip for herself and was intending on competing against her own sister for it. But to have her say that the trip **was** for her, was unexpected.

"Wow Nelly, I had no idea. That's pretty sweet of you to do it for her.", Rancis said.

"Thanks." Vanellope blushed a bit. She wasn't really into being sappy unless it was with Rancis.

Rancis was about to agree when he got to thinking about something. "Okay wait, if you want to win the trip for her, then why don't you and Oreanna just enter it as a team? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Because Al said that only couples can enter and that the costumes have to be couples too. That and because we also have to do a skit with the couple we're dressed as.", Vanellope replied. She got up and placed her hands on her hips. "So are you gonna help me or not?"

The Reese's boy pretended to think again, making Vanellope annoyed at how long he was taking. He saw this and smiled, thinking how cute she looked when she did this. After a while, he got up from the couch and nodded. "Alright, I'll help you."

"Thank you...thank you... thank you...THANK YOU!", she squealed. Vanellope felt such joy overcome her. She grabbed Rancis and hugged him tightly before giving him a smooch on the cheek. "Thank you Flugs!"

Rancis felt his cheeks heat up. Vanellope rarely showed this side of her and he loved it. "N-No problem Nelly." They let go and sat back down. "So, got any ideas for the costumes? You did say we had to do a skit, right?"

Vanellope lied back on the backrest and looked up at the ceiling, trying to come up with an idea. After a while, she came up with nothing. "Nope...nadda! Why, you got something?", she asked as she turned to face him.

The boy grinned. "I kinda do. But we might need some help to pull it off." He leaned over to whisper something into Vanellope's ear, the suggestion making her smile.

"Wow Flugs, I had no idea you could come up with something like that. It's perfect for us!", Vanellope said. "But are you sure the others will be willing to help out?"

Rancis nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Gloyd owes me a favor anyway."

"Great. Thanks Flugs. And if- I mean **when** we win, I promise that you and I will go on our own vacation to somewhere relaxing. Maybe to Extreme EZ Livin' 2?", Vanellope said, confident that they will in fact win.

Rancis smiled. "Sounds like a plan, Nelly." He got up and whipped out his phone. "Now, I gotta make some calls."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Vanellope went to Rancis to ask for his help, little did the couple know that Oreanna was talking about the same thing with Jack.

"Wait, can you say that again?", Jack asked. He and Oreanna were in his room in the Castle. He was cleaning up his weapons inventory when Oreanna came in.

"Okay, to make it brief, Alden and Jojo are holding a contest next week where only couples can enter. They have to do a skit based on the costumes they're wearing, but the costumes must also be a couple. After the skit, the winners will be picked and be given a full week vacation at Disneyland Kinect with all expenses paid."

"I see. And you want us to enter as a couple and win that trip so you and Van can go to Disneyland Kinect instead, right?", Jack said.

Oreanna was stunned. She wasn't expecting Jack to figure out what she was planning so quickly. "Uh...yeah. H-How did you know?"

Jack stood up and let out a chuckle. "Come on Oreanna, I know how that pretty little head of yours works. I know that you and Vanny have been trying to find a way to get away from the pressures of running the game. And honestly, I don't blame you." He got up and wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her close. "I'll do it."

Oreanna pulled Jack closer to her and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, Jack. Thank you!"

Jack smiled. "No problem. Anything for my striped beauty. And maybe when we do win, we can have our own little outing to ourselves."

"How does Extreme EZ Livin' 2 sound?", Oreanna said suggestively.

"Can't wait."

* * *

And so, the following week went by quickly for the racers. Most had heard of the contest but only a few entered since the rules stated the need of "couples only" to be able to sign up for the event. While many were already couples, they had a hard time figuring out a good costume or skit. However, those that did spent their free hours after the arcade closed to rehearse their acts.

Finally, it was the day of the contest. Everyone gathered in front of the Castle where Alden and Jojo had set up a stage which had been specially rigged with trapdoors, pulley systems, and a variety of other mechanisms to help performers in their acts.

As the day went by, it was finally time to start the contest. The venue was packed as citizens from all the territories of the game attended. Jojo stood on the stage with a mic in his hand.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the first Sugar Rush Cosplay Contest!", he said. Some of the crowd cheered. "Okay, so the reason for this contest is to spice up an old Halloween tradition in the game. I know we usually either dress up and go trick or treating and scare the crepe out of our friends, or we just sit back on the couch and watch some cheesy horror movie." Most of the crowd nodded as this was what they occasionally do during this season.

"Well, to make things interesting, Alden and I came up with a plan for this event and give away the prize of a full week long vaction at Disneyland Kinect with all expenses paid by moi." The crowd, like everybody that Alden and Jojo had spoken with before, were surprised that such an expensive prize was at stake, ready to be given away to some random people in costumes. "Okay, so enough with that. It's time to introduce the judges."

A spotlight lit up and was aimed at a table where three people sitting. "Our first judge was our game's ruler before our Princ-President Vanellope was returned to her rightful place on the throne-... office. Sorry about that." Jojo excused himself for a moment. "Anyway, he is now a loving father to three. Please welcome...King Candy!"

King Candy stood up and waved, the fans cheering for him. They were now familiar with the fact that King Candy's avatar had been taken control of for the past few years before Ralph saved the game. Once he returned after the update that introduced Alden, the people and racers were still a bit suspicious of him. But this gradually changed and he was now treated fairly and accepted by the game's citizens.

"Next, we have the ruler of the Sweet Tooth Kingdom and a downright powerful boxer and racer, Jimmy Jawcracker!"

Jimmy stood up and crossed his arms, giving a rather intimidating look. While Jimmy wasn't much for smiling, the crowd still loved and acknowledged him.

"And finally, the head of Frootopia, let me introduce... Anjellina Chewvitts!"

Anjellina stood up and waved to the crowd. She was given the position of governor of Frootopia a few months after the update that added her, Frootopia, and the Snack Pack racers (formerly known as the Papak Racers). Like the previous two, she was also given a loud round of applause before sitting back down.

"Alright, so the rules are simple, as if anyone who's read this hasn't seen the exact same words. The contestants are a couple who are dressed in costumes that are also a couple in themselves, whether the pairing is by the official canon or in fanon. They must perform a short skit to reenact the couple they're dressed as. The judges are here to check for authenticity of character but the final score will be chosen by the audience by popular vote." Jojo got down from the stage as another Jojo appeared.

"Also, to make sure everything is filmed just right, I brought in some help. Say hi to my other self... RP Jojo Potchi!"

"Hey everyone! Pleased to confuse you all!", RP Jojo said. The crowd was indeed confused.

"For anyone whose mind just got blown, this is another version of myself from a different universe. He's an experienced photographer and videographer in his world. He's just here to help out with some camera angles."

As if one cue, several camera drones emerged from behind the curtain and began to hover in various places around the venue. The drones themselves weren't like the usual Phantom drone powered by propellers. Instead, they hovered silently through the air. Most had a small white insignia on the side resembling a white glove with the word 'SPECT-R' written underneath it.

"Now without further ado, let's welcome our first contestants... Alden and Nougetsia!"

The two racers came out in their costumes. Alden was wearing a rather friendly looking skull-like mask with a wide grin, a light blue hoodie, a white shirt underneath, black shorts with white stripes on each side, long, white socks, white gloves, and a pair of pink slippers. On the other hand, Nougetsia was wearing a blue sweater with two pink stripes, blue shorts, and brown shoes. Her hair was also cut in a bob cut style and barely reached her shoulders. She also appeared to be weilding a kitchen knife, but it was just a plastic knife with a very convincing paint job.

"Alden and Nougetsia will be reenacting the Genocide Route of the Undertale game dressed up as Sans the skeleton and Frisk."

 _(The backdrop of the stage was changed by some candy people into the Final Corridor in New Home, with a yellow and gold colored pattern and windows bearing the Delta symbol. The stage lights also turned yellow to better resemble the setting of the game.)_

Alden, aka Sans, positioned himself near the right end of the stage while Nougetsia, aka Frisk, stood at the left end.

"Alright. In 3...2...1... START!"

Frisk walked in place as the backdrop appeared to move, making it look like she was indeed walking forward. After a few seconds, Sans appeared with his hands in his pockets.

"Heya, friend. You've been busy.", Sans said, Alden doing a nearly perfect impression of the skelebro. "Well, you have been going at this for a while now. I think I've killed you twice now...or was it thrice?", he started counting on his fingers. "Wait, what comes after thrice? Quice?" He shook his head and tried to focus. "Anyway, you must be tired. Tell you what, why don't we just stop this fight before it starts and get a bite at Grillby's? My treat." He held up a small dog biscuit shaped like a bone.

Frisk didn't reply and just took out her knife. She quickly lunged forward and tried to slash at the skeleton. Sans moved out of the way just in time. Frisk, having missed Sans, went back to her position and took on a defensive stance.

Sans sighed. "So, it looks like we'll be taking this route after all." He looked at her, his face still bearing his signature smile. "You know, that expression you're wearing...", he pointed a finger at her, "...You must really be a freak, huh? So let's just get to the point."

A music mix of "Megalovania" and the Undertale version of "Stronger Than You" began to play.

Sans looked calm as he said, "It's a beautiful day outside. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming... On days like this, kids like you...", his right eye disappeared and his left eye began to flash yellow and blue, "...SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!" Sans raised his hand and fake bones emerged from a trapdoor just in front of Frisk.

Frisk jumped back as the bones appeared. The bones stayed for a few seconds before retracting back into the stage. At the same time, a different set of bones rose up from behind her, which she also dodged. As the second set of bones disappeared, she made for another slash at Sans. This time, Sans blocked with a bone wall before raising his left hand and lifting Frisk into the air. This was accomplished by a harness that Nougetsia wore under her clothe and the help of some candy fans.

"Anyway, as I was saying... It's such a nice day out. Why don't you take a load off and relax.", Sans thrust his hand forward and sent Frisk flying a short distance before landing on the ground. She quickly recovered and tried to take another stab at Sans but Sans sidestepped again to dodge the blade.

"What? Did you think I was just gonna stand there and take it?" Sans raised his hand again and gave a signal. From behind the stage, the two Jojos, both dressed in black, came out holding large foam cow skulls. The "skulls" were aimed for Frisk and began to open their jaws. After a second, white bolts of light, which were actually the marshmallow people, exited the skulls and went towards Frisk. She dodged these and once a again tried to slash at Sans.

Sans saw this coming and waved his hands. The two Jojos took out several foam bones and handed them to Alden, who then started throwing them at Frisk, mimicking Sans's attack in the game.

Frisk dodged a couple of bones and blocked the others with the knife. She then tried to rush at Sans again but another wall of bones rose up, causing her to abandon her attack.

"Wow, you uh...really like swinging that thing around...huh?", Sans said. He lifted his hand again and made Frisk "levitate" in midair. He shook his hand in randomly, causing Frisk to shake randomly as well. He then brought his hand down. Frisk was lowered back onto the stage, a bit dizzy but otherwise fine. Sans raised his hand again and another bone wall rose up. Frisk was barely able to roll out of the way when she glared at Sans.

The skeleton looked a bit tired. "Look, I can see how painful it is... and you feel like you want to go back. But trust me..." Sans's breath became a bit shaky, "...we'll just end up right back where we started." He stared at Frisk right in the eye. "You know... I gave up trying to go back a long time ago...", he said calmly, "...and getting to the surface isn't appealing to me anymore, either. So just do us a favor, will ya?"

Frisk began to look angry and tightened her grip on the knife. She tried to rush at him again but was only met with another barrage of bones, all of which were either dodged or deflected by the blade again.

"You know...secretly, I was hoping that we'd be good friends.", Sans said. He signaled the Jojos and "summoned" more bones behind him. "But now I see that you're the kind of person who won't ever be happy."

Frisk tried another attack but the bones, carried by the two Airheads boys, started to "levitate" around her.

As the play went on, Sans appeared to be looking more and more exhausted. "You really are _determined_ , aren't you? I don't know where you get that from." Sans lowered his hands and sent the bones "crashing" down on her. The Jojos then retreated back to their places. Frisk was pinned down for a moment before she used the knife to free herself. "'Cause you see... this fight is really tiring me out."

Frisk got back up and went for another attack, this time aiming for Sans's head. The skelebro ducked and jumped back before he pushed Frisk back with his powers.

"Fine! If you keep pushing me, then after this one, I'll be forced to use my _special attack._ " Sans signaled again and the two Jojos brought out more bones than before and set it by Sans's feet.

Frisk kept glaring at him and took out what looked to be a piece of candy. She ate it and her injuries instantly healed.

Sans shrugged and reached for the bones. "Okay friend. Prepared to get _boned_!"

Sans quickly started throwing bones at her as the bone walls appeared and vanished at random intervals. Frisk tried to dodge the bones coming her way while also rolling out of the way of the bone walls. She ducked left, then right. She dodged a bone that was coming at her but made the mistake of leaning to her left, right where another bone was flying. The bone hit her in the eye, making her let out a shriek.

"Ow! My eye!", Nougetsia cried out as she broke character and held her eye in pain. Alden, having seen this along with everyone present, stopped and immediately raced to her side.

"Oh my Mod... oh my Mod... oh my Mod! I'm sorry Nougey! I-I... I didn't mean to! Please don't be mad.", Alden said as he removed his Sans mask.

Nougetsia scowled at him. "'Don't be mad?' Are you serious? You just threw a freakin' bone at me! What were you thinking?" Her anger began to fade as the pain returned to her eye.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought all the bones were made of foam." Alden noticed the bone he had thrown earlier that lay nearby. He picked it up and realized it wasn't made of foam but was harder than the others. "Wait, this bone is plastic!" He looked at the two Jojos and said, "Which one of you brought this?"

RP Jojo quickly pointed a finger at Jojo, who then tried to point back at him. When he looked at Alden's face, he knew he was caught red handed. "Okay, it was me. My bad."

"Why? I told you to get the foam ones. Now look..." Alden gestured to Nougetsia. Her eye had begun to swell from the impact.

"Does it look bad?", she asked as she left go of her hand and showed them her eye. It had already begun to swell up. Alden was stunned, as were the others.

"Uh... no?", Alden replied.

"Are you kidding? Look at it! It's the size of a baseball!", RP Jojo said rudely. He got a slap to the head by Jojo. "Ow!"

" _Why you gotta be so rude?_ ", Jojo asked.

Alden scoffed. Jojo wasn't one to talk since he did this in the first place. "Jojo, give me your hat."

"Why?"

"I need to get an ice pack. I know you have one.", Alden replied.

Jojo gripped the brim of his hat and said, "Why not use yours?"

Alden rolled his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not wearing mine today. I left it at home. Now give me that hat!", he ordered.

Jojo relented and tossed his hat over. "Fine."

Alden reached into the hat and pulled out an ice pack before handing it to Nougetsia. "Here Nougey. I'm sorry."

Nougetsia accepted the pack and put it against her eye. "Thanks."

Alden nodded and looked at the judges. "Uh...guys? I think we're gonna have to forfeit and get Nougetsia some help." The judges agreed and gave the couple an applause for their performance. The crowd followed as Alden help Nougetsia up and started walking off the stage.

"That's it, Nougey. Come on." Alden and Nougetsia reached the side of the stage and were about to descend the stairs when Alden tripped on his own slippers and sent the two of them tumbling down. "Woah!"

"Alden!", Nougetsia groaned. She had landed on top of him and was laying across his belly.

" _Baka surippa!_ ", Alden wheezed.

Jojo, back in his normal white shirt and vest, got on stage and spoke into the mic. "Okay, moving on. Our next couple are Adorabeezle and Barry."

The two got on stage. Adorabeezle was dressed in a pink t-shirt, orange shorts, and white shoes. She also had a purple backpack on her bag and like Nougetsia, her hair was cut into a short bob. Meanwhile, Barry was dressed in a grayish monkey costume with a yellow belly, a yellow tipped tail, and red boots.

"They will be doing a very short skit as Dora and Boots, two characters from an old kid's show that teaches kids Spanish called Dora the Explorer."

 _(The background changed into a grassy hillside with a trail leading to a forest.)_

"Okay, the stage is set. Are you ready guys?", Jojo asked. Adorabeezle gave a thumbs up while Barry was thinking to himself, 'Why did I agree to do this again? Oh yeah, free vacation with Beezy,'

"Alright then. In _3...2...1... GO!_ " The Dora the explorer music started playing as Dora and Boots got into position.

 _Do, do, do, do, do- Dora!  
_ _Do, do, do, do, do- Dora!  
_ _Do, do, do, do, do- Dora!  
_ _Do, do, do, do, do- Dora!_

 _Dora, Dora, Dora the explorer, Dora!  
_ _Boots, super cool exploradora!  
_ _Need your help!  
_ _Grab your backpack,_

 _Let's go!  
_ _Jump in,  
_ _Vamanos!  
_ _You can lead the way... HEY HEY!_

 _Dora the Explorer!_

Dora and Boots stood at the end of the stage and began walking to the center. "Hola everyone! I'm Dora.", Dora said as she gestured to herself.

Boots jumped beside her. "And I'm Boots!"

"We're on our way to see our friend Tico for a special surprise party.", Dora said.

Boots looked at Dora, saying, "But Dora, where does Tico live?"

Dora smiled. "Boots, how cold you forget? Tico is a squirrel and he lives in The Nutty Forest." She then turned to the audience and asked, "Do you see the Nutty Forest?"

Jojo, once again dressed in black, came out and hold a large blue arrow and pointed to the forest on the background. "Click!"

"Oh, there it is! Gracias!", Dora said as Jojo left.

"Oh right! But how do we get there?", Boots said. _'This is so humiliating.'_ , Barry thought as he resisted he urge to scratch himself. _'Come on Bubblestein, get a hold of yourself. I do like dressing up with Beezy but this suit is super itchy! Only a bit longer and you'll be on a trip with your girl. Just as long as you don't let the readers or anyone else know what you're thinking.'_ He momentarily looked at the readers. _'Crepe! They know!'_

"Hmm... I think we need a map.", Dora said. She turned to the audience, as Dora usually did on the show. "Come on everyone. Say Map!"

"Say Map! Say Map!", Boots added. Surprisingly, some of the audience actually said "Map."

From the side of the stage, Sour Bill appeared. He seemed to be wearing a large roll of paper with eye holes cut out in it so he could see.

"Do I really have to do this?", Sour Bill asked glumly.

Barry kneeled next to him and whispered, "Yes. Unless you want me to tell everyone your browser history."

The green candy ball's eyes widened. He turned and tried to glare Barry down, though this was hard since he wasn't intimidating at all, much less with his costume on. "You wouldn't."

Barry smirked. "I would. Especially with that "Candies Unwra-"

"Okay...okay! I'll do it.", Sour Bill gave in and started singing. Barry got back in place as Bill began his number.

 _If there's a place ya gotta go, I'm the one ya need to know,_

 _I'm the Map,_

 _I'm the Map,_

 _I'm the Map!_

 _If there's a place ya gotta get, I can get ya there I bet,_

 _I'm the Map!_

 _I'm the Map,_

 _I'm the Map,_

 _I'm the Map!_

Everyone laughed at Bill's rendition of Map's song. Some even cheered and applauded.

Bill smiled for a moment. While he had a reputation in the game as the most gloomy and depressed NPC, he still had a side of him that liked being treated like he was appreciated and not just the sour ball everyone sees him.

Sadly, while he was enjoying the moment, it was put to an abrupt stop when Adorabeezle got back into character.

"So Map, how do we get to Tico's home in The Nutty Forest?"

Sour Bill frowned and simply pointed to the backdrop. "Just follow the trail to the Nutty Forest." He then turned back to the two. "Can I go now?", he asked impatiently.

Barry just shrugged and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Bill complied and walked off stage.

The two racers glanced at each other before continuing the skit.

"Come on everyone! To The Nutty Forest. _Vamanos!_ ", Dora exclaimed.

She and Boots started walking when they heard a shaking sound.

"What was that?", Boots asked.

Dora looked around as RP Jojo placed a shrub on the stage. "I think it must be that sneaky fox, Swiper."

Boots gasped. "Swiper? He's always trying to steal our stuff!"

"I know, Boots. I know. But to stop him, we have to find him first." She looked back at the audience. "We need your help. Can you tell us where Swiper is?"

Jojo came back carrying the large blue arrow and pointed to the bush. "Click!" As he did, an orange tail popped out.

"There he is! Swiper!", Boots called out. A fox came out of the bush but he was wearing a green Hawaiian shirt, a blue and red striped tie, and a pair of khaki pants.

"Nick?", Adorabeezle and Barry asked, clearly confused, as was the crowd.

"Yeah.", he replied, though his voice wasn't of Nick's but Jojo's. Or at least one of them.

"Jojo, come on man! I told you that was the wrong outfit!", Jojo scolded the RP version of himself. RP Jojo removed his mask and revealed himself to everyone.

"What? You said to come as a fox. That's what I got.", RP Jojo replied. "Wait. Did I get it wrong?"

"YOU DID!"

RP Jojo felt embarrassed. "Oops. Um... hang on. I have another fox costume. I'll be back." He then scurried of stage and came back a few seconds later. "How's that?"

"What the cuss?!", Jojo exclaimed. "That's **still** the wrong outfit!"

RP Jojo did change into a different fox costume but it was a fox in a smart brown suit, not the simple fox with a blue mask and gloves as on the show.

"Really? But if I'm not Swiper, then who the hell am I dressed as?", RP Jojo asked.

"Enough!", Barry yelled. He was getting impatient and itchy from the monkey suit and wanted to out a stop to the argument so he can finally get out of that damn suit. "You two aren't helping here." He then turned to Adorabeezle. " I'm sorry Beezy but I can't take wearing this suit anymore. I quit."

Adorabeezle had a relieved look on her face. "Really? Oh thank Mod! I was just going through with it because I thought you wanted that trip to Disneyland."

"Are you kidding? I've been there loads of times before. I'd rather just stay in this game with you.", Barry said. Adorabeezle gasped covered her mouth at the sentiment. It was one of the sweetest things she had ever heard from the OC.

"Plus points for you, Barry.", B.I.T. whispered.

The audience aw'ed at the display.

"Oh Barry, that's one of the nicest things you've said to me!" She pulled Barry into a hug.

Barry hugged her back before releasing her and stared into her eyes. "Come babe, let's go home."

Adorabeezle nodded as the two grabbed each other's hands and walked off stage.

The audience cheered as the two lovebirds went on their way.

Jojo got on stage and clapped his hands before stopping to read a card he was holding. "Boy, was that something? Am I right folks?" The audience seemed to agree with him. "Okay, so the next act will be a bit different. It's gonna be two teams against each other in one skit. For the first team, we have Rancis and Vanellope as Batman and Catwoman."

Rancis and Vanellope came out in their costumes. While Rancis's costume resembled the classic black with a gold emblem version, Vanellope's outfit of Catwoman looked more like the one in the Dark Knight trilogy but with the exception of a whip made of black licorice in her hand.

They let the audience see them in their costumes before returning backstage.

"And for our second team, we have Gloyd and Taffyta as The Joker and Harley Quinn."

Gloyd and Taffyta came out in both the classic versions of the outfit, the early 90's version that is. Gloyd's hair was slicked back like the 90's Joker, he had the white makeup, large menacing grin, and he wore the yellow, green, and purple suit just right. He even wielded a knife in one hand and a deck of playing cards in the other. However, there was a slight change for Taffyta's version of Harley. While she did wear the classic red and black bodysuit, she opted to not wear the hat due to feeling that it would make her look ridiculous. Instead, she tied her hair into pigtails and wore the white make up and mask. This made her look like a fusion of both the classic and Suicide Squad versions of the deranged sidekick. Also, she carried a satchel that supports carried her weapons and she had a giant chocolate Tootsie Pop with two sides shaved flat to resemble her iconic mallet.

Like the previous couple, they also let the audience view their outfits before also returning backstage.

"Alright, so the scene is set.", Jojo deepened his voice and sounded like a classic announcer from the old Batman series. "Joker and Harley interrupted a heist of an Egyptian cat idol by Catwoman. The Dark Knight arrives and attempts to thwart them but Joker and Harley throw down a flash grenade, stunning the two black-clad hero and thief and giving the two an opportunity escape."

"Now, before Catwoman could escape, Batman cuts her off."

Jojo activated a smoke machine for a few seconds to let enough smoke cover the stage. Vanellope and Rancis then come back out and reenact the scene.

Once they were able to regain their vision, Catwoman tried to make a run for it in hopes of getting her Egyptian idol back. However, Batman jumped in front of her and but handcuffs of her.

"Hey, what's your deal, Bats?", Catwoman said.

"You're coming back with me to Blackgate.", Batman said. Rancis had to force his voice to be as rough as the dark knight but it was proving to be harsh on his throat.

Catwoman gave him a teasing smirk. "Oh really? You just can't wait to be together in a cell with me, can you?"

Rancis felt a bit nervous because of Vanellope's comment but remained in character. "No, because that's where criminals like you belong!"

Catwoman, given her rap sheet, knew that Batman wouldn't hesitate to throw her back in prison. But she also knew that if she let the bat take her to jail, she would lose both the Joker and the idol's trail for good. She grinned as she began to concoct a plan.

"So, you're just gonna take me in while the two clowns get away with the idol?"

Batman hesitated when this fact came to him. Indeed, he was gonna take the theif back to her jail cell, but he would also be letting two psychopaths escape with an expensive artifact.

Catwoman grinned wider as she started to pace around the detective. "Okay, Bats, let's make a deal. You free me from these cuffs and don't send me back to that dingy jail, and in return, I'll help you track down my idol."

The Caped Crusader gave her a stern look. " **Your** idol?"

The cat-themed robber rolled her eyes. "Fine! **The** idol." She raised her hands up enough to brush against the masked vigilante's chin with a finger before holding them between the two of them. "So what do you say?" She moved her hands a bit and made the chains rattle.

Batman just stared at her for a minute before sighing. "Fine. But if you cross the line-"

"Yeah...yeah... Back to Blackgate with this cat.", she retorted.

Batman uncuffed her and the two left the building. The two were now en route to one of Joker's known hideouts around Gotham.

( _The scene changed to that of one of the Clown Prince of Crime's many warehouse lairs. Many clown-themed props were laying around in the background as the stolen idol was placed on a coffee table in a makeshift living room for the clown and his similarly crazy sidekick.)_

Gloyd and Taffyta stepped up on stage and sat on the couch and were watching tv.

"You know Harls, nothing makes me happier than seeing old bat fart and cat lady fall for one of the oldest gags in the book.", Joker said.

"Right, Puddin'.", Harley agreed. She was cuddled up against Joker. "And thanks for getting me the idol. It just makes me feel happier to have something else shiny for my collection."

"Not a problem for the Clown Prince of Crime." All of the sudden, Joker stood up and almost knocked Harley off the sofa. He picked up the idol and began to inspect it from different angles. "Although, this little trinket might cost more either on the black market or with some mob boss."

"Aw! But Mr. J, you promised I could keep that one!", Harley whined.

The clown held his hand up before going over to pat Harley on the head. "Tsk, tsk... You should know better, Harley my girl, everything in the world has a price. Nothing is free, especially not in this day and age. Do you know how much some of the others would be willing to pay for this?"

Harley appeared upset. While she knew that they often stole just for the fun of it and the possibility to finally get rid of the night prowling detective, she did have times when she would want some sort of souvenir for herself.

"Oh, don't be like that, pumpkin. I'll tell ya what. Once we get some extra dough after selling this little bad boy, I'll buy you a **real** gift. Anything you like.", Joker said.

Harley looked at him woth hopeful eyes. "Really Puddin'?"

Joker set the idol back down and raised his right hand while crossing his heart with the other. "Cross my heart and hope to go sane."

At that moment, Batman and Catwoman burst in through the door, surprising the two deranged clowns.

"Then you're gonna have to be sane much sooner than expected.", Batman said.

After the initial shock was gone, Joker adopted his trademark smile. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. Took the two of you long enough.", Joker commented. "What's the matter? Did the two of you go on a date without us first? Hahahaha!"

"Can it clown or I'll claw your eyes out!", Catwoman snapped.

Harley got up from the couch and got into the feline's face. "Hey! Nobody talks to. **my** man like that!" She pulled back her arm and gave the cat a powerful slap to the face.

"Ow!", Catwoman hissed, "Why you little..." This time, Catwoman struck back with a powerful punch. Her fist impacted with Harley's cheek and sent her stumbling back onto the coffee table.

( _The punch wasn't actually that hard and was just enough to push her back, though the slap she delivered to Vanellope beforehand did cause the president some very real pain._

 _The coffee table, being a prop, was made of soft biscuits which crumbled under Taffyta's weight. The idol fell off the table and just rolled away._ )

Harley got up and held her cheek in pain just as Catwoman was about to leap for her. She reacted and rolled out of the way before making a run for the couch. She went behind it and grabbed her mallet, then got into a fighting stance. "Come on, Hello Kitty. Let's play! Hahaha!" She started chasing Catwoman around with her mallet.

As the two girls were fighting, Batman and Joker were starting to have a little showdown of their own. When Harley slapped Catwoman, Joker made his own advance on the Dark Knight, courtesy of a high voltage joy buzzer.

 ** _ZZZZZZZAAAAPPPPPP!_**

As Gloyd touched Rancis, the peanut butter cup racer pretended to get electrocuted while Jojo turned a bug zapper on from backstage to create the sound effect.

"Aaahhhh!", Batman exclaimed from the literal shock. He fell to the floor after having his muscles electrocuted and were not able to hold his weight.

"Hahaha! Oh Bats, I always knew there was a spark between us!" Joker stepped around Batman as if he was preparing to attack again. He leaned down and tried to mock him "What's wrong Batsy? Getting tired alrea- _argh_!", Joker uttered when Batman suddenly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down.

"No. Why, are you?" Batman attacked with a powerful uppercut that sent the Joker back crashing into the tv, breaking it in the process.

 _(When Gloyd crashed into the tv, which was mostly made of a type of rock candy glass and wafers, the candy glass shattered into pieces. Gloyd was unharmed as he lay on the ground.)_

The Joker was down for a moment before he got back up groaned in pain. He held his jaw to see if it was alright before grinning. "Hehehe... Funny guy, Bats, funny guy.", he said casually. "I never knew how hilarious you were, Batboob. We're gonna have a gas!" He aimed his squirting flower at the detective and shot out a cloud of Joker gas. "Hahahaha!"

As the Bat was distracted by the gas cloud, Joker made a break for the next room. "Harley, time for us to split!"

Harley, who was still fighting Catwoman, nodded. She swung her hammer wildly at the cat lady, hoping to make contact with the end of her weapon. Catwoman just continued to evade her until she was backed up against a wall.

"Say goodnight, kitty!" Harley raised her hammer above her head and was about to bring it down when Catwoman. Thinking quickly, Catwoman did a leg sweep and knocked the insane maiden of balance enough to land a hard kick to the gut. The force of the kick was strong enough to knock her back and through a pair of doors leading into the loading dock of the warehouse.

( _In reality, the two Jojos merely pulled Taffyta back using another hidden harness attached to her costume and pulled her off stage in preparation for a different scene.)_

"Oh no you don't, Quinn. This cat's not done using you as a scratching post just yet!" Catwoman then chased after her as Batman, who had held his breath and prevented himself from inhaling the gas, did the same with the homicidal jester.

( _Once again, the background changed. This time, the audience was taken to the fight between the two femme fatales. The backdrop now resembled the loading bay with various shipping equipment all around them._ )

Catwoman scanned the room for any sign of the Maiden of Mischief. However, the room remained in eerie silence. At least, for a few moments.

"Hello Kitty!", Harley shrieked from behind her. As she lifted her hammer, Catwoman took out her whip and snagged the hammer from her, then threw it aside with a grin on her face. "No fair!"

"What are you gonna do now Harleen?", Catwoman taunted. Harley started to step back as she got closer, seemingly ready to use her claws on the crazed psychiatrist.

As Harley stepped back, she found herself cornered. Even though she was trapped, her mixed up mind still had a trick or two just for this situation. She grinned at her foe. "This! Come on Babies!"

( _When Taffyta said "babies", it served as a queue for a certain pair of dogs to appear on stage. One was Vanellope's pet devil dog Spike, while the other was Johnny and Betty's pet fudgee bar dog Ismol._

 _After getting permission to use them, Taffyta bought a pair of wigs and stuck them on the dogs. Spike wore a purple mohawk wig and had a collar that said "Bud" while Ismol had a green mohawk and collar that read "Lou".)_

 _(The two dogs ran onto the stage and to Taffyta's side. They snarled and growled at Vanellope, sort of in a similar manner that Bud and Lou would intimidate intruders of the Joker family.)_

 _(Vanellope began to act scared but kept trying to resist the urge to giggle at the two dogs in their getup. It was just too cute! Even the audience seemed to think the same.)_

"Yeah, come on my Babies. Help mama get rid of this bad kitty.", Harley said. The hyenas obeyed her command and started to circle around the cat-themed thief, their mouths filled with foam and slobber.

"N-Nice kitties. D-Don't hurt me, I'm one of you.", Catwoman said with some slight fear.

"Ha Ha Ha! Are you crazy? These hyenas are canines! And one thing canines do best is maul cats like you. Sic'em!"

The hyenas were about to do just that when Catwoman took out what looked to be mulch from her pouch. The hyenas immediately ceased their attack and instead acted tamed and obedient to the Cat.

"Hey, what's going on? I told you to attack!", Harley yelled.

Catwoman gave a smug smile. "Oh, they won't do that to me. Didn't you know? Hyenas are closer to cats than they are to dogs." She gave the two "babies" a scratched under the chin. "Isn't that right?" They emitted laughs of agreement. "Now boys, go get her!"

Bud and Lou began to growl again and jumped for the Maiden of Mischief.

"Oh crap!"

( _Meanwhile... with Batman..._ )

While Harley and Catwoman ended up in the loading bay, the Dark Knight and the Clown Prince of Crime were having their own battle in a random part of the warehouse. Though to some, it appeared to be where his goons would store their weapons, judging from the boxes of joker bombs and guns around them.

"Hahaha... Come on Bats, show me what you got!" Joker awaited for the hero to attack him. Batman complied and tried to land several punches but were easily dodged by the genocidal jester. "Pathetic! You know, I liked your punchline earlier. Why don't you try one of mine!" Joker pulled out one of his boxing glove pistols and fired.

( _As Gloyd pulled out the pistol, RP Jojo, once again dressed in all black but was also wearing the boxing glove, aligned himself behind the villain so he wouldn't be seen...much. When Gloyd oulled the trigger, RP Jojo ran forward with his hand raised and tried to hit Rancis. Rancis stepped aside and the "glove" stopped before recoiling and returning back into the pistol._ )

As the fist was headed straight for him, Batman side-stepped and dodged it before the gloved fist's momentum stopped and returned itself back into the pistol. Joker was about to fire it again when Batman kicked it out of his hand. "Ouch! Now was that really necessary?", Joker sneered. He balled up said hand into a fist and gave Batman a right hook before he turned around and made a quick run for it.

"Oof!", Batman let out.

Joker laughed as he rummaged through the boxes full of Joker bombs for ammo. He took out two grenades and chucked both toward Batman.

( _As the grenades landed near Rancis's feet, Jojo pressed a button on a remote control he held and detonated two small firecrackers as the blonde racer avoided the miniature pyrotechnics._ )

Batman darted one way, then another to avoid getting caught in the "explosion".

"Come on, Batsy. Dance! Dance I say!", he said as he threw more bombs.

Acting quickly, Batman threw a batarang at the bomb that Joker was currently holding, making it blow up.

( _When Rancis threw the batarang, RP Jojo, again dressed in black, came out and took the batarang from him. The faced it towards the audience and spun it around several times until it hit the bomb prop Gloyd was holding. As soon as it hit, he snatched the bomb away from him and threw it onto the ground. Jojo perfected his timing and activated another small pyrotechnic just as the bomb impacted the stage. Gloyd jumped back a split-second before the "bomb" erupted. He then layed down in the ground, seemingly knocked out.)_

After the explosion and the dist had settled, Joker was found on the ground, all dazed and disoriented.

Batman went over and attempted to pull him up. "Game's over, Joker. Time to go back to Arkham."

As Batman was about to grab the clown's jacket, Joker suddenly opened his eyes and reach for the flower on his lapel, squirting a small amount of acide onto the Caped Crusader's cowl.

"Surprise!", Joker yelled. "Hahahaha!"

As the acid started to dissolve part of the cowl, some of Rancis's hair and face could be seen throught it.

( _Although the effect was very convincing, what the audience didn't know was that the acid was real. Or at least a very weak one that could eat through the costume_ )

"Argh!" Batman fell backwards as the acid melted through part of his mask. Luckily, it only managed to make a small tear in the mask that revealed Rancis's eye and a bit of his hair. He glared angrily at the maniac.

"What's the matter, Bats? Did I blow a hole in your plan? Hahaha...", Joker said. Taking out a knife from his jacket, he stepped up to his arch enemy. "Now Bats, say goodnight!" He was about to bring the knife down when the hero abruptly kicked him in the gut. "Gak!", Joker yowled, dropping the knife and holding his stomach in pain. "That wasn't very funny, Batman. You have no idea how to deliver a punchline."

Batman got up and looked down on him. "Really? Then how about this!" With a mighty sock to the jaw, he knocked the Ace of Knaves out for good. "I didn't think so."

( _The scene changed back to the living area of the warehouse._ )

Back in the living area, Batman found Catwoman laying on the couch with the two hyenas by her feet and a tied up Harley on the floor. "What took ya so long, Batsy?", Catwoman purred.

Batman dragged in Joker, now handcuffed and unconscious. Harley's eyes widened in worry of what happened to her lover. "What'd ya do to Mr. J, you monster?!"

Batman ignored her and just set him next to her. "He'll be fine. Too bad I can't say the same for you." He kneeled down and lokked her in the eye. "Harleen, you know that we can still get you help, right?"

Harley just looked back and forth between him and her Puddin'. "No way, Batfart. I'm not leaving my Puddin' behind!", she said with defiance.

Batman just sighed. "I know."

"You know that the two of them are too far gone to be reasoned with, don't you?", Catwoman chimed in.

"Maybe, but I won't stop trying."

The Cat hopped off the couch and went over to the black suited hero. "How noble of you."

"For now though, it's back to Arkham with them, and Blackgate for you.", he said as he took out a small communicator.

"Not for me, Bats. Remember our deal. I help you catch the clowns and I don't go to jail.", Catwoman reminded him.

"If I recall correctly, the deal was you help me get the idol back **then** you don't go to jail." He reached behind her, causing her to let a little squeak out. "I'll be taking that." He took the hidden cat idol back from the feline thief. "The Gotham police should be here soon. If you want to run, I suggest you do it now."

Catwoman flashed him a mischievous smile. "Not without a kiss, Ace." She pulled him in for a kiss before releasing him.

( _Even though the kiss was part of the act, Rancis couldn't help but blush, and neither could Vanellope. Both were lucky that their masks covered most of it from the audience, but even then some could tell their reactions._ )

"Well, see ya next time, Bats." She blew him a kiss goodbye before doing a backflip, then running off into the night. ( _Actually just disappearing backstage._ )

"You know that she just stole the idol back from you, right?", Harley said.

"I know.", Batman nodded before he too left the scene.

 _(The backdrop returned to normal as the four racers returned to the stage and bowed in front of the audience.)_

The crowd applauded the four racers, who waved back at them. The performance was done quite well, judging from the amount of cheers and applause they received. Even the judges cheered, including Jimmy.

"That's my little girl! Well done, Schweetheart! Well done all of you!", King Candy cheered.

"Thank you, my fans!", Taffyta said as if she was the star. The other three gave her a playful eye roll as they also smiled and thanked their fans.

Jojo got onstage with his mic and said, "Now wasn't that one of the best performances so far! That's gonna be a hard one to beat, wouldn't you agree?" The audience continued to cheer. "Right! Let's hear it again for Rancis, Vanellope, Taffyta, and Gloyd!" The four bowed once more before they started to walk off stage with the audience showing their appreciation for the performance.

"Oh, and before I forget. Let's give another special congratulations to President Vanellope Von Schweetz for her being officially coronated as an Honorary Princess by Disney!"

Vanellope turned around and gave another smile before heading off.

"Alrighty. For our next act, we have Fang and Tea doing a reenactment of Ryu and Chun Li..."

Backstage, the four of them got together to relax a bit from the exhausting presentation. There were other performers there as well, either doing rehearsing their acts or just chatting with one another. Spike and Ismol were also walking around and playing with Alden and Nougetsia.

Vanellope took out a can of Mountain Dew from a cooler in the back as the other three got their own sodas and sat down on some folding chairs. "Phew! Glad that's over. Who knew that small plays like this would be so tiring?"

"I know, right? I feel like I could fall asleep right now and not wake up until next week.", Gloyd said.

"Yeah, me too. Especially with how much swinging and punching we had to do for that fight. I could barely keep using that hammer.", Taffyta said.

"Speaking of which, you didn't have to slap me so hard, Taff. That really hurt.", Vanellope said as she rubbed the side if her cheek. "You're lucky my tooth didn't fall out again or else I would've had to make you pay for my dentist appointment. And you know how much I hate going there."

"Oh don't be a baby, Vanny. I didn't hit you **that** hard. Anyway, I'm sorry...or whatever.", Taffyta muttered the last part.

"Fine. But I do have to admit, you did play a good Harley. It's like you were in character the whole time.", she complimented the pink racer, though her costume was more red and black.

"Thanks. And you as Catwoman worked so well too.", Taffyta replied.

"What about me? I killed the Joker!", Gloyd said.

"No offense dude, but there was no comparison. You were just being you that even in your normal life, we couldn't tell if you were actually acting or not.", Rancis said as he gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Thanks, I guess.", Gloyd replied. "You know, I have to admit it. I wasn't expecting you to be the Batman type, but you proved me wrong. The Dark Knight looked pretty good on you."

"He sure does.", Vanellope said dreamily.

"Thanks guys. You know, I have a lot of Batman movies and shows I watch a lot. I guess watching them gave me some insight on how to act. Especially the Dark Knight trilogy.", Rancis commented, feeling a bit proud of himself.

Taffyta had the same mischievous smirk her character did. "Oh you did, did you. Did you watch the Dark Knight Rises too?"

Rancis nodded. "Yeah."

"I thought so.", Taffyta said before taking a swig of her Pepsi.

Vanellope noticed her look and began to feel curious. "What are you getting at, Taff?"

"Oh nothing much. It was just at that last scene when you two kissed, I saw a bit of "The Dark Knight rising", if you know what I mean.", she voiced suggestively while using air quotes.

Rancis spit out his soda as his face turned red. Since he was no longer wearing the mask, everyone could see how embarrassed he was. "No way, you did?" Taffyta nodded. Rancis covered his face and lowered his head as Gloyd began to understand the situation and started laughing.

"Hahahaha! No way, man! It happened right now of all places?", Gloyd laughed. This got some of the others' attention.

"Wait, I don't get it." Between Taffyta, Rancis, and Gloyd's expressions, she began to think back on that last scene. After a moment, her face began to blush. "(Gasp)... Rancis, did you-"

At the moment Vanellope was about to ask the question, they all heard a loud explosion from the stage.

 **BOOM!**

All the contestants felt the explosion and peeked around the corner of the stage. There they saw Fang and Tea seemingly okay, though their clothes were covered in soot. The explosion apparently caused a small crater on the stage. They also saw a few of RP Jojo's drones on the ground. These were apparently caught up in the blast as well.

The audience, along with the judges, were in awe of the power the two avatars possessed.

"Okay, sorry everything but we'll have to cut this pair's act short due to technical difficulties.", Jojo tried to keep the crowd calm as his alternate self tried to recover his fallen drones. "So...uh... Let's give them a big hand, shall we?"

The audience responded with a rather slow and awkward clap. Fang and Tea just took it and gave a bow before walking off stage, being careful not to step on the debris.

"Let's all take a brief intermission until we can get the stage fixed before we move on with the next act." He then went got off the stage and began helping the stage crew and RP Jojo to clean up the stage.

"Wow!", the four said.

* * *

 **I know it's a bit late but I hope you enjoyed the first, or rather second chapter.**

 **Barry Bubblestein is owned by Barry Bubblestein**

 **Fang and Tea are owned by Hardwrapping.**

 **Reviews and comments aren't requested but are still appreciated. Thanks and Happy Halloween!**


End file.
